Switch Up
by Davescifi
Summary: In some ways two of the Dojo are as different as night and day, so when an accident happens it will be interesting to see how they respond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens between the episodes Dilemma and Ex-Machina.

* * *

**Switch Up** By: Davescifi 

_Part 1: One day at Dojo_

"Hey Guys", Deets said as she entered the living room and found the boys watching a scifi holo-vid.

"Hey", Ed responded.

"Hey Deets", Burn answered, "What you up to?"

"Nothing", Deets stated, "Where's Fizz?"

"In her lab", Loogie answered, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Probably working on something crazy."

"Really", Deets replied, "I'll go check on her." Deets left the living room and headed to Fizz's workshop, where she found the small girl, "Hey Fizz?"

"Huh", Fizz said as she stopped working and moved her head up, "Hey Deets, what's up?"

"Just checking to see if you're all right", Deets commented, "And I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

"This isn't an another one of your attempts to get me to be more girly is it", Fizz asked.

"No", Deets answered, "But you could afford to pamper yourself a bit. For the longest time Deets, without the boys or Ol'skool knowing, had tried to get Fizz to act more like a girl and Fizz, a tomboy through and through, always refused.

"Come on Deets, you know that I'm not into that kind of stuff", Fizz stated.

"Fizz it wouldn't hurt you", Deets stated back, "You know a massage, a manicure, maybe a little makeup. Anyway what are you working on?"

"Just my newest invention", Fizz commented, relieved that Deets was changing the subject, "It's a mental communication device."

"What for", Deets asked.

"Do you remember when Loogie joined the Knowns", Fizz asked.

"Yes", Deets answered, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Loogie knew what we were going to do because he could hear us talking", Fizz explained, "With this we'll be able to communicate telepathically. I don't suppose you could help me test it?"

"I don't see why not", Deets answered, "So how does it work?"

"First I have to attach these emitters onto your temples", Fizz said as she attached two to her head and two to Deets head. Deets noticed that the emitters were connected to a computer by wires.

"What's with the other device and these wires", Deets asked.

"This is still in its first stages. The computer is to sort our mental pathways and these wires have a better chance of not scattering the signals", Fizz answered, "When its finished the emitters will contain everything and will be wireless."

"I see", Deets said, "Are you sure its safe?"

"Only one way to find out", Fizz answered as she hit a button on the computer, "Deets?"

"Fizz", Deets answered, as she found Fizz had called her without moving her lips, "Are we?"

"Yes we are", Fizz answered with her thoughts, "We talking telepathically. Neat huh?"

"Yeah. You did it again", Deets answered back, "Now if I could get you to act more like a girl."

"What was that", Fizz asked, "Someone forgot that I can hear her."

"Nothing", Deets answered, "Come on, I know there is a part of you that is a girly-girl and wants its dying to come out. At least let yourself have a massage as a reward to yourself."

"I don't know", Fizz responded.

"You owe me for letting you fiddle with my brain", Deets teased.

"Ok", Fizz gave in, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Good", Deets stated, "Trust me you'll feel a lot more relaxed after."

"If you say so", Fizz replied, "Let me just turn this off." As Fizz was about to turn off the device, both her and Deets were sidetracked from Ed's voice.

"Fizz, you in here. I need you to look at this plasma boost of mine, its acting strange ", Ed called out as he entered the shop where he found her and Deets sitting on the floor, "There you are. What is that?" As Ed finished, distracted from seeing Fizz's new invention, he lost his footing and tripped tossing the plasma boost onto the mental communication device computer. Suddenly, Ed's tool sent out an energy pulse through the computer and into both girls' bodies.

"Ah", Deets and Fizz screamed until the computer exploded, knocking both of them into the wall and causing them to pass out.

"Fizz, Deets", Ed called out as he ran to Deets' body.

"What the snap was that", Burn asked as Loogie and him ran into the shop and saw both girls out cold.

"What happened", Ol'skool called out as he had heard the explosion from his room.

"I don't know", Ed started as he looked at Deets, "My plasma boost fell onto something that they were connected to and caused a power surge to go through it and them before it exploded. After explaining, Ed looked back and shook Deets' body, "Deets?"

"What", Fizz said as she opened her eyes, "Ed, you need to get your eyes checked." As Fizz looked up she saw Ed, Burn, and Loogie's eyes wide and mouths open.

"Fizz", Burn asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes", Fizz answered as she touched her head and looked herself, only to be surprised, "What?" Fizz then looked at the in front of her to see if Deets was okay, but instead of seeing her friend's body she saw another body. Her body.

"What's going on", Deets asked as she sat up and saw the boys and Ol'skool looking back and forth and than looked only to see her body. Deets than looked at herself and found she was in a purple suit causing her eyes to go wide as she looked back at her body only to find that it was looking back at her, "Fizz?"

"Deets", Fizz answered back.

"Ah", both girls screamed as they found that they had switched bodies.

"We have a problem", Loogie studded, followed by Dr. Pinch, "You think?"

"Ed what did you do", Burn shouted.

"I don't know", Ed answered as he looked at the girls and then at Ol'skool.

"We need to get you both to the Med-bay", Ol'skool stated as he looked at the girls, "Ed, Burn take one." Burn and Ed carried Fizz and Deets to the medical bay. "How am I going to undo this", Ol'skool asked himself as Loogie and him followed the others.

* * *

_Part 2: Half an hour later,_

"Well that confirms it", Ol'skool stated as he turn his head from the computer and to the girls who were laying on the medical beds, "The plasma from Ed's plasma boost in conjunction with that device has caused you two to switch bodies."

"How can you be sure", Ed asked.

"Because I have a copy of all of your mental waves from the time Bedlam trapped you in that Virtual World." Ol'skool answered.

"You can get them into their correct bodies? Right", Burn asked.

"I'm not sure", Ol'skool replied.

"We just can't", Loogie started as the alarm went off.

"We just have to have a delivery now", Ed commented.

"Lets go", Burn said and then looked at Fizz and Deets as they got up, "Not you two."

"What", Fizz asked.

"Why", Deets added.

"Because you're not used to each others bodies", Burn answered, "Besides Fizz you don't know how to use Deets' jetpack and Deets you don't know how to use Fizz's ride."

"But", both girls tried to say as they saw the boys power up and leave, "Ol'skool?"

"He's right", Ol'skool replied.

"So what are we suppose to do", Deets asked, "We can't just have the boys do everything."

"First, Fizz is going to build another of that device", Ol'skool, "And you two are going to have to get used to each other's bodies."

"Right", both girls answered as they left and headed to Fizz lab.

"How long to do think it will take you to build another one", Deets asked as she looked up at her body.

"I don't know", Fizz, responded as they entered the shop, "I'll have to see if I have all the parts." Fizz went to work, seeing what she could do while both of them tried to get used to the sizes of their new bodies. After a few hours, the girls left the shop to join the boys and Ol'skool.

"How's it coming", Burn asked.

"I had to order a few parts", Fizz answered, "They should be here tomorrow."

"Good", Ol'skool commented, "I think we need to get some sleep."

"Right", the crew said as they headed to their rooms.

"Fizz, Deets", Ol'skool called out.

"Yes", both girls responded.

"You both know your going to have to sleep in each other's rooms", Ol'skool told them.

"What", Fizz stuttered as she shuttered from the idea of sleeping in a girly room.

"Come on", Deets added as she thought about not being surrounded by her dolls, "All we have to do is grab a set of pajamas."

"No. Fizz's bed is to small for your body", Ol'skool explained, "You'll both live."

"Right", Fizz grunted.

"Fine", Deets answered, "Fizz where do you keep your night clothes?"

"Top part of my dresser", Fizz answered, "Yours?"

"Same", Deets responded, "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight", Fizz and Ol'skool said before heading to the proper rooms. A few minutes later both girls were changed, climbed into bed, and each disliking their surroundings. For Fizz, Deets' room was too girly for her, especially the unicorn dolls. For Deets, she thought that Fizz's room needed a makeover.

"I hope that Fizz can get that device finished soon so I can get my body and my room back", Deets thought to herself.

"I got to get that thing finished so I can get my body back. I wanted to be taller, but not like this", Fizz said to herself as she closed her eyes. After a few more minutes, both girls were asleep, unaware of what was going to happen the next morning.

To be continued.

* * *

Well this is the first part of my second Get Ed story. I got the idea when I recalled watching the episode of Jimmy Neutron where he and Cindy switch bodies and thought it might be funny. As before, if anyone has any suggestion or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens between the episodes Dilemma and Ex-Machina.

Special Note: To avoid confusion Fizz is in Deets' body and Deets is in Fizz's body.

* * *

**Switch Up: Part 2**By: Davescifi 

_Part 1: The next morning,_

"What a nightmare", Fizz said to herself as she woke up thinking that the whole thing about Deets and her switching bodies had been nothing but a bad dream, however was brought back to realty when she saw she was in Deets' room and could see herself in the mirror, "I've got to get out of here." After she got up, Fizz changed into a courier suit, ate some breakfast, and headed to her workshop. For about an hour, Fizz worked on what she could so all Deets and her would have to wait for would be the parts that Fizz had ordered, that is until the others came to see her.

"Hey Deets", Burn accidentally said as he walked into the shop.

"Forget already", Fizz asked half jokingly.

"Sorry", Burn stated as he walked to the table, "How's it coming?"

"It's ready for now", Fizz answered, "All I have to wait for is the parts I had to order last night."

"That's good", Ed butted in as Loogie and him showed up.

"Yeah, it hard to remember that you and Deets are in each others bodies", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, 'Why's that? It easy to see that they switched."

"What's that suppose to mean", Fizz asked.

"Nothing", Dr. Pinch stuttered.

"What ever", Fizz said back as she put her tools away, "Anyway, anyone seen Deets?"

"I saw her about half an hour ago", Ed stated, "Said she was going to get a bath."

"Hey guys", Deets said as she came into the shop.

"Hey Deets, I got most of the", Fizz started to say as she turned to look at Deets, but was horrified when she saw what Deets had done, "What did you do?"

"What", Deets asked as she kept her eyes on filing the nails on Fizz's hands.

"Why is there makeup on my face", Fizz questioned.

"Your body needed a little treatment", Deets started as she began to look up, "You know a bubble bath, then some lotion to make your skin softer, and last just a little make up." Fizz's jaw dropped as she heard what Deets was saying, until Deets looked at her face, "Fizz, what, where is the makeup?"

"I wiped it off before I went to bed lastnight", Fizz said as she tried to calm herself as she thought, "If anyone sees my body like that I'll never hear the end of it."

"And you didn't put any on", Deets asked as she had similar thoughts.

"Oh boy", Burn said as he saw where the situation could go."

"We could have a problem", Loogie said, followed by Dr. Pitch, "That's about the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Girls", Ed butted in, hoping to claim them down.

"Stay out of this Ed", both girls snapped.

"I should have known that you would do something like this", Fizz shouted, "You can't live without makeup."

"I was about to say the same thing", Deets snapped, "You're scared to death about the idea of makeup." The boys could only watch as the scene unfolded.

"Deets", Fizz screamed, "You get that makeup off my body right now or else."

"Or else what", Deets asked.

"Or else I go outside and roll in the nearest mud puddle where everyone can see", Fizz answered.

"You would, you wouldn't dare", Deets stuttered from fear.

"Oh yes I would", Fizz said in a stern tone.

"Fine", Deets stated, "You do that and I'll go out in a dress."

"What", Fizz screamed, "No you will not."

"Come on", Burn said, trying to claim the girls down.

"Yeah", Ed added, clueless as usually, "What's the deal?"

"Stay out of this", both girls screamed.

"Enough" Ol'skool spoke up as he entered the room, "You both need to calm down."

"But Ol'skool", both girls tried to say as Ol'skool raised his hand.

"No butts", Ol'skool stated, "We need to have a little talk." As both girls sighed and looked to ground, knowing they were in trouble, the Dojo alarm went off.

"Who is it", Ed asked as he saw Burn look at the screen.

"It's the parts that Fizz ordered", Burn answered.

"Thank goodness", both girls stated.

"Alright", Ol'skool responded, "Boys go after the parts, Fizz Deets in my meditation area.

"Right", the crew said before each headed to their destination.

* * *

_Part 2: Outside the Dojo,_

It had been a few minutes since they had left the Dojo, however no one had said anything until Ed broke the silence, "What is the deal with those two."

"The deal is that neither one respected the other's wishes", Burn responded.

"And the fact that they're as different as night and day", Dr. Pinch added followed by Loogie, "As different as a pickle and a meat patty."

"What's that suppose to mean", Ed asked, confused by Loogie's add-on.

"It means that they're complete opposites", Burn answered, "Deets is a girly-girl and can't live without stuff like makeup; Fizz on the hand is a tomboy, and can't stand acting like a girl."

"But she is a girl", Ed stated.

"I know", Burn said, "But Fizz doesn't like to do some of the things that girls do, mainly makeup."

"Like she said before", Loogie started before changing his voice to mimic Fizz, "Some girls like glitter and lipstick, I prefer plasma bolts and primary fusion."

"Right", Ed responded, "I thing I get it."

"Either way, those two need to get in their own bodies", Burn stated, "Lets just get those parts and get back to the Dojo."

"So where are the parts at", Loogie asked.

"Sector 7", Burn answered as he looked at Fizz's handheld computer, which he had borrowed, by the old water-treatment plant."

"I just hope no one tries to give us any trouble", Ed stated.

"That makes two of us", Dr. Pinch followed by Loogie, "Make that three."

"You'll get no argument from me", Burn commented as they got on the freeway, wondering what Ol'skool had in mind for the girls.

* * *

_Part 3: Back at Dojo,_

"How long is he going to make me wait", both girls thought to themselves. Ol'skool had made them go and sit in his meditation area, but that had been over fifteen minutes ago. As they both thought about everything that had been going on, they both gazed at each other from time to time, but quickly looked away as they could only see themselves.

"I hope you've both calmed down", Ol'skool stated as he entered the little tent-like area and sat down, "Now both of you, what is this really about?"

"What is this about", Fizz shouted, "Look what she did to my body, putting on that makeup, she knows I hate that stuff"

"Like you've got room to talk", Deets interrupted, "It wouldn't have killed you to put a little on."

"I say neither one of you respected the other's wishes", Ol'skool commented, "Even if you are using each other's bodies, you should have asked each other first."

"But", both girls tried to say.

"No butts", Ol'skool cut them off, "Besides I don't believe that this is the only part of what's going on."

"Huh", Fizz asked confused.

"What do you mean", Deets questioned.

"Think about it, you both are opposite sides of the same coin", Ol'skool explained, "Is it possible that when you see your bodies the way they are right now that you saw the part of yourselves that you try to suppress?"

"No", Fizz answered.

"Absolutely not", Deets stated.

"Well I think so", Ol'skool started, "Fizz can you look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't once thought about pampering yourself? About acting more like a girl?"

"Well", Fizz tried to say but wasn't sure how to answer, "Maybe once or twice."

"I thought so", Ol'skool responded, "Now Deets can you look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't once wanted to act more boyish?"

"I guess", Deets answered, also thinking about what Ol'skool was saying.

"See, there's nothing wrong with admitting that. Everyone has a side to themselves that they try to hide", Ol'skool said, "Now I think that you both owe each other an apology."

"Sorry Fizz", Deets said.

"Sorry Deets", Fizz said back.

"I should have asked", Deets said, "I go and wipe this off."

"No, its alright", Fizz stated, "I guess it's only fair since I wasn't going to wear any."

"Now that that's settled, here's your punishment after you both are in your correct bodies", Ol'skool started, "Fizz for one day you have to do things like most girls do and the next day Deets will act like a tomboy. Got it?"

"Yes", both girls responded as they thought about how they were going to have to come out of their comfort zones."

"Why on different days though", Deets asked.

"Because you are going to show Fizz how to act more like a girl and she is going to show you how to act like a tomboy", Ol'skool answered.

"I don't suppose we could go through this punishment when the boys aren't around", Fizz asked.

"Yeah, you know so we don't have to have embarrassment on top of this", Deets added.

"Nice try", Ol'skool joked, "I need someone to confirm that you both did what you are suppose to when I'm not around. Don't worry I'll get on them if they cause any trouble. Now why don't you go and watch some T.V. until the boys get back."

"Okay", both girls said as they got up and left for the living room.

* * *

_Part 4: A few minutes later,_

It had been over any hour since Burn, Ed, and Loogie had retrieved the parts for Fizz's machine. What should have been a quick return to the Dojo ended up being a full day's exercise from having to deal with so many of the top courier teams in Progress City.

"I can't believe the trouble we've had today", Ed commented.

"Yeah", Loogie added, "First the Klowns, than the Twighters, followed by the Atlas 5s, and last D.N.A.."

"It's because they knew that Fizz had made the order", Burn informed them, "They aren't going to just stand around and let her whip us up some new gear that could give us an edge."

"Well anyway we're home", Ed said as they entered the door of the Dojo.

"Home sweet home", Burn added as they powered-down and found the girls in the living room watching a scifi/romance holo-vid which kind of surprised the boys.

"Hey girls", Loogie said, "We've got your parts."

"You two worked everything out", Ed asked.

"Yes", Fizz answered.

"Pretty much", Deets added.

"That's good news", Burn commented as he saw Ol'skool coming into the living room, "Hey Ol'skool."

"Ah good you three are back", Ol'skool commented before he looked to the girls, "Deets, Fizz, you two go and finish that device."

"Ok", the girls said as they took the parts and left.'

"Shouldn't we help", Ed asked.

"I need to talk to the three of you", Ol'skool stated as he explained the girls' punishment.

* * *

_Part 5: Fizz's workshop,_

It took an hour or two, but Fizz was finally able to put the finishing touches on her second mental communication device. After completing her work, Fizz took a breather and walked up to Deets who had fallen asleep.

"Deets, Deets wake up", Fizz said as she started to shake her body,

"Wha, what is it", Deets asked as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm done", answered. After Deets was fully awake, both girls went to the device as Fizz connected the emitters before looking at Deets, "Ready?"

"For which part", Deets asked, "Getting my body back or Ol'skool's punishment."

"Both", Fizz answered as she couldn't help but crack a smile from how Deets answered the question, which in turn caused Deets to smile as well, "Well all we need is Ed's plasma boost."

"Ed's plasma boost, why", Deets asked.

"Because we going to have to repeat what caused us to switch bodies in the first place", Fizz answered, "I guess I should have told you that earlier."

"You think", Deets half-joked.

"All done", Ed asked as he and the others guys came into the lab.

"Yes", Fizz answered as she attached the emitters to Deets and herself, "All I need is your plasma boost."

"Here you go", Ed said as he handed her the item, which she attached to the mental communication device.

"Are you sure this is safe", Burn asked.

"It's the only way", Fizz explained, "Only a jolt from Ed's tool can switch me and Deets' minds to our proper bodies."

"Can I switch next", Loogie asked.

"No", Ol'skool answered before he looked to Fizz, "Whenever your ready."

"Right", Fizz responded as she looked at Deets, "Ready?"

"Ready", Deets answered. Fizz than pressed the button on the device as Ed mentally commanded his plasma boost to send a surge through the device and into the girls.

"Ah", both girls screamed just before the device, as before, exploded and sent everyone back from the plasma wave.

"Fizz", Burn called out as he picked the upper part of her body up and started to shake her.

"Deets", Ed called as he did the same to Deets' body.

"Are they ok", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "I don't know."

"Settle down, they're coming to", Ol'skool told Loogie as the girls opened their eyes, "Fizz, Deets?"

"That hurt", Fizz said as she sat up and looked at herself to find that she was in her body again.

"Tell me about it", Deets said back as she followed suit and found that she was back to normal.

"Yes", both girls screamed and jumped for joy.

"Well, glad that's over", Burn stated.

"Agreed", Ed, Loogie, and Ol'skool replied as they backed up to give the girls some breathing room.

"You two think you are going to be alright", Ol'skool asked.

"I think so, after I get some rest", Deets answered.

"Same", Fizz added, "So when do we start out little thing?"

"In a day or two. I'll give you girls some time to recover", Ol'skool replied as he picked up what was left of Fizz's invention, "As for this, it's going with all of your other crazy creations."

"Right", "Fizz replied before she felt Deets lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Fizz", Deets joked, "We all know it won't be your last. Lets go finish that holo-vid."

"Ok", Fizz said as both girls left for the living room.

"The next couple of days should be interesting", Ol'skool commented after the girls left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea", Ed asked as he had been thinking about what Ol'skool was going to have the girls do.

"Good question", Burn added.

"Don't be silly, what could go wrong", Loogie asked.

"It will be fine", Ol'skool assured them. After a moment, everyone left the lab to relax and prepare for the craziness that laid ahead.

The End.

* * *

Well this is the end of my second Get Ed story. I got the idea when I recalled watching the episode of Jimmy Neutron where he and Cindy switch bodies and thought it might be funny. As before, if anyone has any suggestion or comments, please let me know and maybe I'll make a sequel with Fizz and Deets trying to act out of character. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


End file.
